Twists and turns
by tokyoys red yoyo
Summary: sasuke seeks revenge for something that never happend, resulting in a a fight wich only brings him and his EX/current bestfriend even closer than they have ever been before
1. secret

AN: as you all know i don not own naruto or any of its characters so now that we have that out of the way first before you read and then say "this sucks all they are doig is talking on the internet" just know that this is the preface of prolog or what ever you want to call it. and yes i know this is VERY short and crappy! BUT later chapters WILL be a lot longer and as for my other fanfic im not going to carry on. i might but as for now im not so if youwere looking forward to it i So sorry! but in my defence this story is much better in my opinion. Okay so here is what this story will contain.

Contains: language, violence

Warnings: NaruSasu SasuNaru in later chapters.

btw NO flamming

read, review, comment, and ENJOY!

Naruto sat glaring at the man that was currently sitting at the table right across from him, but he wasn't just glaring he was staring him down wishing that that traitor would shrivel up and die. The blue-eyed boy had been having murderous thoughts about a certain black haired raven since last night. So lets take a look! _**Rewind **_

Blondie4life _has joined chat –_

Blondie4life – hey, who is all here?

Thelazy1 - sigh here.

Theraven230 – hey Naruto.

Blondie4life – Shikmaru? Sasuke? Is that you?

Thelazy1 _has signed off –_

Theraven230 – yeah its me so whats up?

Blondie4life – nothing much so … guess its you and me…

Theraven230 – yeah I guess so.

Blondie4life – umm I have a confession to make… I accidentally told someone your secrete.

Theraven230 - … Why I told you to never tell anyone that! You know what in going to tell everyone your secret!

Blondie4life – what secrete!

Theraven230 – you know what im talking about

Theraven230 _has signed off-_


	2. The Next Day

Naruto was fuming. His face said all that needed to be said, and more; I was definitely going to get clobbered.

Naruto made a bee line for sasuke, the blondes face was red with anger, his fists so tight that he could crush coal into diamonds and his teeth barred like a wild animal ready to go for the kill…just as he was about to so, go in for the kill. Despite how frightening he looked when he was this angree , Sasuke just stood where he was with a lazy gaze past him and a smirk on his arrogant face that was; in Naruto's opinion, just begging to be smacked off.

'You!" Naruto growled out furiously.

Sasukes smirk grew bigger than It already was.

" Yes, and what about me? " asked coolly knowing he probably just made matters worse than they already were. Not that he meant to sound so pompous like he did.

" You know what you little scum-bag! What's your deal!" Naruto spat venomously meaning it less of a question and more of a death threat.

Before Sasuke could answer he was on the ground with a bloody nose and Naruto was on him beating the living day lights out of Sasuke.

Sasuke thinking fast rolled both of them so that he was now on top, by that time the two had attracted a crowd of people screaming and cheering for the one they thought were going to win the fight, and of course when there is a big crowd this obviously attracts teachers.

Finally the prefects got Naruto off of Sasuke, but they still had a hard time holding him back. In the end the prefects won the battle as Naruto calmed down. He was sent to escort Sasuke to the nurses office and both of them were out of class's for the rest of the day. Naruto spent the whole day in his dorm, and Sasuke spent his in the nurses office.

Sasuke was let out at around 11:35. He wasn't really hungry so he decided to just go to his dorm and catch up on some home work and studying.

Sasukes dorm was two doors down from Naruto's, and as he was passing he noticed that his door was wide open. Naruto's back was towards him it appeared that he was on the computer doing some research, he had no shirt on so that meant that he probably just got up. Sasuke walked on passed and headed towards his own dorm.


End file.
